Use of reactive polymeric surfactants having hydrophilic and hydrophobic substituent groups in the formation of emulsions is known, as illustrated in WO 02/100525. The use of “structured polymers” having hydrophilic and hydrophobic substituent groups in the formation of dispersions is also known (U.S. Pat. No. 6,262,152). In each case, the relevant polymers are difficult or expensive to produce industrially and/or lack of sufficient surfactant-like properties. Some of the processes for producing these polymers involved metal-containing catalyst, which can be difficult to remove from the product and can be a concern with respect to industrial hygiene and environment. Furthermore, reactive polymeric surfactant containing a hydrophilic substituents derived from methoxy polyethylene glycol methacrylate (MPEGMA), can be produced at a relatively lower cost, but tend to be unstable under alkaline conditions. Known MPEGMA co-polymers typically lack sufficient surfactant properties.
There is a need to have a reactive polymeric surfactant system that possesses sufficient surfactant properties, can be manufactured economically, is resistant to hydrolysis under alkaline conditions, and is environment friendly.